In My Dreams
by FirstSonVergil
Summary: Loss of a loved one. Devilcest. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

Warmth and light caressed the red hunter yet only one was welcome. On his side and inhaling slowly he took the time to linger on the scent of jasmine and sweat. Traces of last nights activities with the source of the warmth hung in the air bringing a sly smirk to the lips of the crimson devil. Without opening his eyes to the assault of morning he memorized the body curled around him. Arms that were his and yet different, paler but no less deadly, cradled his chest while legs intertwined together. His skin prickled with every exhale of the man at his back in a brief caress of warmth and moisture that was both welcome and irritating wrapped in one. His mind sluggishly pulled itself from the fog of slumber to trace gentle fingertips across a forearm that belonged to his companion. To steal a moment and touch in such an innocent and intimate way was a occasion he was not willing to pass up. If morning was to accost him and his senses he would steal from it what he could. The identical male pressed against him would rouse shortly and assure the day began before noon.

Sure as the sun shone the breath upon his back stilled to be replaced with lips. A kiss placed to his skin that did little to drown out the soft groan that came as sleep was shoved aside. The red devil shifted slowly to his back drawing to his chest the familiar silver haired being that was his mirror in looks alone. A sigh, a groan, stretching of unused muscles the two took their time in rousing from the bed interspersed with mouths, and teeth, and tongues. It was the paler of the two who rose to his feet first, naked in the early morning sunlight, a monument of marbled perfection.

The red hunter watched his kin enter the bathroom enjoying the subtle movement of muscle and sinew beneath his skin, a sight that would never fail to fill him with lust and affection. Water spilling onto a tiled floor finally dragged him from beneath the sheets and he straightened them haphazardly least he get a disapproving look from the other. Wrinkling his nose in disdain for the cold floor beneath his feet the devil hastily moved to join the elder for a shower.

Soap was massaged through silvery hair and down hard toned bodies built from years of service to not only themselves but in the killing of those who opposed them. Hands wandered lazily across mimicked physique although time was taken from each to appreciate the minute differences. The red devil was built for brute strength and power, the elder, the blue devil built for speed and agility. Deadly though they both were the touches that lingered upon skin and lips and mind were intimate and subdued.

Rinsed clean of forbidden desires and devoid of the soap bubbles each toweled off in silence, a moment of reprieve before the day's work begun. They dressed with little conversation though stole glimpses of one another's turned backside when available. The floor groaned under the weight of the twins as they came downstairs, the elder heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, the younger to the desk to check notes scrawled lazily on a notepad the day before.

The day's work was always an iffy scenario as those who employed them would sometimes exaggerate the problem to garner a swifter response. What was expressed as a nest of trouble over the phone could end up being nothing more than a lone demon who was up to no good. Alternatively where one demon lurked there could sometimes be found others. It was hardly a secret the brother's preferred the latter, something to get their blood pumping and provide least the inkling of a challenge.

Born to battle if they did not find an outlet for their energies they would turn upon themselves in bitter conflict. More than once repairs had to be made to the shop after one of their quarrels. They derived some twisted pleasure from their brotherly quarrels, that would end in crimson stains and hardened, lustful, flesh.

Breakfast was simple but divine, the crimson hunter having never really picked up a talent for cooking he left it to his elder sibling. In turn he washed the dishes whilst the paler lavished attention upon his devil arm, Yamato. Whilst he himself had an array of weapons his brother only ever took up one, unless he was pressed into a corner. Rebellion was his favorite though so he could understand his sibling's attachment to a single armament.

Dishes done, bellies full, and armed to the teeth the siblings left for the day. One job they completed together, then split up after lunch to finish some additional tasks. The debt the red devil had racked up with his friend almost gone and there was some bit of arrogance that came with not being beholden to her any longer.

Night fell and mirror images met again in the alley, one clad in red, one dressed in blue. Smiles were exchanged, brief banter about who's job was harder that ended in a clash of swords and a brutal kiss across demonic steel. With a smirk and a laugh they raced the rest of the way home and the younger knew he was being indulged in his childish antics but was appreciative none the less. Even if he had lost by a hair.

They showered together; supper was served while splayed on the couch devoid of shirts and pants with skin upon skin. Silence was broken only once plates were emptied to converse about the following day however the red hunter found himself silenced by lips upon his own, and a tongue forced into his mouth. Relenting, he was at the mercy of the taste and touch of his brother until he was whining beneath him.

Unceremoniously he was carried to the bedroom where sheets where thrown back and bodies collided once more. They growled at one another gnashing teeth and lips and muscle together in a dance of carnal instinct. Relenting to the power of his elder kin the young hunter bucked himself back onto him. The pace was fervent and flesh slammed into flesh and sanguine fluid was drawn beneath claws and teeth upon both men. It was a dance they'd learned from one another, twisting an writhing in a fiery embrace. With a final shout the red hunter found his release feeling his sibling find completion at almost the same moment.

They lay joined together for long moments, panting over one another and looking deep into mirrored eyes. They could read each other, read the unsaid words, and so silence permeated the room. With almost reluctance the elder demon withdrew to lay upon his back still catching his breath although his arms remained open for his brother. Without hesitation the younger adjusted so his head lay over the other's heart, and fingers intertwined. Sleep came for them both and they surrendered to it, bound by blood for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth and light caressed the red hunter yet only one was welcome. On his side and inhaling slowly he took the time to linger on the scent of jasmine and sweat.

There was no jasmine in the air, any trace of sweat was stale. His face twisted into a scowl while his muscles tensed. He willed sleep to return to his mind but shouting from downstairs would not allow it. The feminine voice bellowed at him to rise, that she was owed a debt he would repay.

He opened his eyes, unable to stop himself as his fingers reached for the paler devil only to brush emptiness. The other side of the bed as unused as ever and inside his heart broke again. Feral growl rose in his chest together with an aching within him. Rolling out of bed he made no move to straighten the covers.

A palm pressed to the tile wall for support while hot water rolled over his shoulders and down his back. He didn't linger long, hardly washing his hair before throwing on a pair of pants and nothing else. Downstairs he met the boisterous woman with indifference moving past her to the kitchen. There was no evidence anymore of it being used minus the fridge that held cold pizza. The red demon shoved a slice in his mouth and slammed the door in annoyance.

For a moment he thought he could smell something savory but it was swiftly replaced with stale pizza and beer so he moved back to his desk. His female companion threw an address at him while he ate hardly registering her words. Go, kill, collect. Day in, day out. She moved to leave and relief flooded through his veins.

He caught her glance over her shoulder back at him before departing with something in her eyes he couldn't quite place. Shrugging it off he stared at the walls around him and the state of the shop. Bottles and empty pizza boxes littered almost every corner and he found the more they piled up the less he cared.

Huffing to himself alone he rose to his feet and reached for Rebellion's spot on the wall amongst all his acquired weaponry. She felt as heavy in his hands as the heart in his chest. Donning his coat he sheathed her upon his back, shoving his guns into the holsters. From the corner of his eye a spot of yellow entered his vision and he snapped. Ebony and Ivory rang their hellish song out in a hailstorm of lethal force splintering the wall behind.

Yamato rested silently upon a shelf; the yellow sageo fluttering in the aftermath of the firestorm. There was no power emanating from that devil arm, not any longer. Not for a long time.

The crimson hunter fell to his knees as platinum hair covered his face. Hot tears rimmed darkening eyes but refused to fall, save one. It finally struck him how she looked upon him.

Pity.

"Vergil, you left me."


End file.
